Harry Potter of the Nordic Beasts
by The True Silph
Summary: Rated T to be safe. What if problems were settled by playing a children's card game? An army of people named Steve who are all evil? An author who doesn't care about cannon? The answer is clear: Beautiful Chaos not shown in the test chapter. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Unknown location:**

A dark robed figure approaches an altar made of solid stone, a strange magical circle running around it and a small artifact locked in a black box was set on the altar. The figure kneels before the edge of the circle. "Master, there has been no sign of the one said to defeat you," the figure states reverently in a female voice.

"You may rise Steve," a commanding male voice says calmly, "the mission is still ongoing."

 **Hogwarts Express, 8 years later:**

An eleven year old boy who was only the size of an eight year old was curled into a corner of his compartment on the train, a deck of cards clutched protectively in his hands and unruly black hair covering his eyes. Unbeknownst to most, he wasn't really alone, there was a spirit in the compartment with him, the spirit was a small, blue, child-looking being with a long tail ending in a large tuft of hair. "Ljosalf, can you stay?" The young boy asks in a small voice, "I don't want to be alone," he hugs the spirit.

"Don't worry Harry, we're always with you, even Loki cares about you," the spirit runs his fingers comfortingly through Harry's hair, "You will never be alone so long as you have your deck with you." Ljosalf would have continued if someone hadn't have barged into the compartment.

"Hey brat! I challenge you to a duel for this compartment!" The redheaded boy who was only eleven challenged harry who stands up shakily.

"Alright, I-I'll accept the challenge," he puts his deck into his duel disk, a rather plain and beat up looking old thing, as it slowly activates, while the redhead's duel disk activates more quickly due to being in much better condition. "I'll take the first move."

 **Harry**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in deck: 35**

 **Redhead**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in Deck: 35**

Harry draws his starting hand and smiles, "This will be easier than I thought," he sets a monster face-down, "I'll set one monster face-down and end my turn."

 **Harry**

 **Cards in hand: 4**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in deck: 35**

 **Redhead**

 **Cards in hand: 6**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in Deck: 34**

The redhead draws a card, "I'll start off with Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards," he draws two cards and smirks, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack Mode," a hologram of a weaponless knight in black armor rises from the ground, "Gearfried, destroy his face-down monster!" the knight destroys Harry's monster as two goat-like monsters rise in its place, "What was that? I just destroyed your monster!"

"The effect of Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts summons two Nordic Beast Tokens when he's destroyed," Harry smirks at his foe, gaining confidence as the duel progressed in his favor.

"I end my turn," the redhead spits out at Harry.

 **Harry**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in deck: 34**

 **Redhead**

 **Cards in hand: 6**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in Deck: 32**

Harry draws a card, "I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar in Attack Mode, but he won't be staying for very long," he pulls out a white card, "I Synchro Summon, Loki, Lord of the Aesir in Attack Mode!" A strange, clown-looking being rises from the floor and floats in the air in front of Harry, "Loki, destroy Gearfried the Iron Knight!" the redhead's monster is destroyed as he takes 1,500 damage to his Life Points, "I end my turn with a face-down card."

 **Harry**

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in deck: 34**

 **Redhead**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Life Points: 2500**

 **Cards in Deck: 31**

The redhead draws a card, "I summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode!" he starts sweating, "I end my turn with a face-down."

 **Harry**

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in deck: 34**

 **Redhead**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Life Points: 2500**

 **Cards in Deck: 31**

Harry draws a card, "I reveal my face-down, Nordic Relic Megingjord. Doubling Loki's Attack and Defence points until the end of the turn. Loki, destroy Cyber Dragon!"

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying Loki!" the redhead smirks until Harry speaks.

"Loki's ability activates, negating your trap," Harry smirks as Cyber Dragon is destroyed, and the redhead loses from taking over 4,000 damage in a single attack.

 **AN: What do you think of the concept? If I get enough support I'll continue working on this project.**

 **Jubilee: Another story? What about me?**

 **Rin: Exactly, what the &$^# man? You forgot about me!**

 **Me: I didn't, I… just don't know how to continue you guys' stories! *runs away screaming from the alicorn and the angry half-demon with a katana* Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, the protagonists would never cheat and would actually lose sometimes, and if I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich enough that I wouldn't even consider getting a job.**

 **Hogwarts Express**

Harry sighs as the train finally stops at the station, "It's been long enough, hasn't it Ljosalf?" Harry looks at the spirit and gives him a small smile as a thick black fog covers the train, "Wh-what's going on?"

"Our real enemies, the Steve Army, are here, but I can only sense one on the train," Ljosalf leads Harry to a black robed figure with a glowing green eye and a warped voice.

"I am Steve, kneel before my might!" the figure now identified as Steve bellows, "Potter, I challenge you to a duel"

"Looks like I have no choice," Harry sighs as his duel disk comes to life, "I'll let you go first."

 **Harry**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in deck: 35**

 **Steve #1**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in deck: 35**

Steve draws a card as their black duel disk (chaos duel disk from the Awaken the Dragons story arc of Yugioh) and sets a field spell, "I'll activate the field spell Toon Kingdom, and I banish three cards from the top of my deck face-down," Steve then places another card, " I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force in Attack Mode and end my turn."

 **Harry**

 **Cards in hand: 6**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in deck: 34**

 **Steve #1**

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Life Points: 4000**

 **Cards in deck: 32**

Harry looks at his hand and smile, "I summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar in attack Mode, but now I Synchro Summon!" he grabs to cards in his hand, "Mara's ability makes the other two Synchro Material Monsters be from my hand, so I send Garmr of the Nordic Beasts and Tyr of the Nordic Champions to my graveyard along with Mara to summon Loki, Lord of the Aesir!" Harry pulls out a white card and sets it in the duel disk, "And now I activate Twin Twister, destroying Toon Kingdom!" a small twister engulfs Toon Kingdom, causing it and Toon Goblin Attack Force to shatter into pieces as Harry smirks and slides a card into the Spell/Trap slot, "I activate Nordic Relic Draupnir and equip it to Loki, setting his Attack Points to 4100, now Loki, attack Steve and end the duel!" in a single strike from Loki, the Steve's Life Points hit zero and they disappear, leaving behind an evilly glowing card, Harry looks away to check for damage, only to find that the card is missing as he sighs, "Looks like something bad's about to happen, this isn't good," he walks to his compartment as the train starts moving again.

 **Hogwarts: Hall outside the Great Room**

The redhead from the train swaggers up to Harry, "You have to be in Gryffindor, you're Harry Potter!" the redhead practically screams at Harry, "You're going dark, aren't you? Tell me!" the redhead grips Harry by the front of his robes before being thrown away by an invisible force.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off of me," Harry drifts down to the ground, though no one other than the redhead noticed. A stern looking woman leads the new students into the Great Hall, and Harry ignores what she has to say about the school, finding the information pointless. 'I just want to eat after fighting yet another Steve, and the risk of that redhead being named Steve and picking up that card, I'd hate to duel him again, he was pathetic' Harry snorts only half paying attention to the names, making note that nobody was named Steve before he heard his name called.

"Harry Potter," the stern older woman calls his name and he sits on the uncomfortable stool while the hat is set on his head, plunging his world into darkness.

"Ah, you're an interesting one Mr Potter, an interesting mind," the hat muses, "And I'll keep quiet about your Ljosalf, and your other secrets are safe with me. Now, where to put you? Gryffindor is out of the question, you don't fit in there. Slytherin perhaps? No, you don't have the same ambition as they do. Ravenclaw could work, you have the same insatiable thirst for knowledge , but Hufflepuff would love you, but your loyalty only goes as far as Ljosalf, so the place where you belong is… RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts out to the Great Hall, shocking everyone listening from Harry not being in Gryffindor like everyone expected him to be. The headmaster was giving Harry a worried look, thinking that the son of his favorite Orer members being darker than he thought, especially after hearing about him dueling on the express, especially one of the Weasley family. Harry ignores the looks coming from the other students, except for the glaring of a man in a purple turban who was giving off an evil aura, similar to the missing card from the Steve he dueled earlier. He sits at the Ravenclaw table as the other students stare at him before they resumed watching the Sorting.

 **A/N: Short chapter, I know it is. But, I'm sick of writing the name Steve, and I'll start getting to the good stuff starting next chapter. Who expected Harry to be in Ravenclaw? I didn't when I was writing, it just kinda… happened.**

 **Rin: Stop forgetting about me!**

 **Steve #1: What was that duel! Why did that pipsqueak beat me so easily?**

 **Me: *runs away screaming***

 **Jubilee: Um… rate and review?**


	3. Notice of Discontinuation

To everyone who has followed or favorited this story, thank you for sticking with me, and I apologize. This story will not be finished by me, whatever inspired me to work on it has left me behind. If you wish to adopt the story, feel free to do so, simply credit me in your disclaimer as the original writer. I'd continue this story, but with everything that's happened in my life these past few months I don't have any inspiration to continue. Thank you, all of you wonderful people, I may at some point post stories again in the future, but they'll only be one or two shots. Thank you again for your love and support

-The True Silph


End file.
